The Heart Works in Mysterious Ways
by Inusgrl90
Summary: InuYasha and Sango are both leaders of rival ruling gangs in Cherry Blossom High and they hate each other's guts. When an unfortunate event occurs and they are forced to spend time together, will their opinions of each other eventually change?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, you would know if I did, trust me.

InuYasha sighed in annoyance as he sat in one of the chairs in the main office, the one place in the whole school he knew best. He always ended up in the office practically every day, not that he really cared.

InuYasha was head of a powerful gang, called the Youkai. Normally, a hanyou like him could only dream of being leader of the gang, but since his older brother, Sesshoumaru, left the Youkai to get a better start on his life, the position was given to InuYasha since he was family and it was only right.

The Youkai would have ruled the entire school, if it weren't for the other ruling gang in the school, the Taijiya. InuYasha scowled at the very thought of the Taijiya. The Taijiya were led by a human girl and were made up of humans and demons and they always warred with the Youkai. They never settled their fights, mostly because faculty members would step in and stop them, but before long another fight would start.

InuYasha looked up as someone left the principal's office. It was the leader of the Taijiya, Sango. Sango had long brunette hair that flowed down her back like a river of chocolate and had deep brown eyes with magenta eyeliner on. She wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt with a bit of magenta on it that also had some goldembroidery under her left shoulderand long black pants with a red cloth belt that hugged her curves in a nice way. She also wore black and magenta sneakers.

Her personality was like his, sarcastic and cocky and she always acted like a manly warrior. She was the type of girl that could make a guy cry, meaning that she was appointed leader hands down.

Sango glanced at the secretary and saw she was busy typing something important so she took the opportunity to slip her detention slip into the secretary's trash can, knowing the janitor would empty it in an hour.

" Feh, you pull that all the time, wench. Where's your variety? "

Sango turned and saw InuYasha. She smirked and crossed her arms, " Well well, if it isn't the hanyou. Whatcha in for this time? Acting like a pansy? "

She looked over her rival gang's leader. He had long silver hair that fell down his back and golden eyes that could melt any girl's heart. He wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a silver dragon on the front that showed off his muscles in a nice way, along with a red and black T-shirt vest with fire designs on it. He also wore black jeans with tears along them and holes on the knees and red and black sneakers. He was a heart throb.

" Look who's talking. You're the pansy here, wench. I could take you down any day. "

Sango smirked at her enemy's cockiness, " Your mouth can write the checks but your ass can't pay the cash. "

InuYasha growled a bit and glared at her, " That's it. 3 o'clock. Flag pole. Be there. "

Sango rolled her eyes, " Where do you get off bossing me around hanyou? We'll come if we very well see a point in wasting our time with low life pieces of trash like you. "

" Feh. " InuYasha knew they would come, neither gang could resist a challenge from the other, for pride's sake.

Sango smirked as she heard the principal, Mr. Totosai, call for him, " Old man's calling for you hanyou, so i'll take my leave. Be ready for your destruction and humiliation at 3. " With that, she left.

InuYasha smirked and said before walking into the principal's office, " Feh, it's the other way around, wench. I got some surprises that even you can't handle. "

What do you guys think? Sorry this chapter's short. This is my first Inu/San fic so please review to tell me how this chapter is. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, you would know if I did, trust me.

**Review Answers:** ( I got 11 reviews for one chapter! That's a record for me! Thank you reviewers! )

**SnowFox13: **I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for your support.

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **Danger's good stuff, eh? Lol.

**inuspartan: **Thanks and I shall.

**icygirl2: **Thanks and I won't give up on it when so many people like it already.

**Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos: **Cool name. Thanks and this one will be longer. Hopefully.

**Diverse-Thinker: **-laughs- Wow, we have a lot in common. I love Inu/San pairings and I absolutely love Bankotsu. As villains go, he's pretty damn hot and awesome. I wish he wasn't a villian. I like your idea so i'm gonna use it. Thanks for loving my story, you're my favorite reviewer now. .

**dudei'mlikesobus: **Interesting name. I'm glad you like my story.

**InuDemon92: **I'm glad you like it.

**Kitsurumenokitsune: **Cool name. I am honored by your nice review. This chapter'll be longer, I think..

**Chigirl: **I'm glad you think it's cute.

**Ile: **I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope this one will also be to your liking.

**Now, on with the story...**

Sango leaned against the entrance doors as she waited for her gang members to arrive. It was 3:15, but she wasn't worried, it was her gang's style to be fashionably late.

Sango then smiled a bit when she saw them approaching. Most of the teens in her gang were boys since her tomboyish nature fit in with them better than with other girls. There were only a few girls she got along with.

There was Bankotsu, second in command of the gang and her current boyfriend. He was obviously strong and cunning, which was why he was second in command. If, for any reason, she was unable to lead the gang for any amount of time, Bankotsu would take over for her. Bankotsu wore a white tank top with a dark blue dragon on it and dark blue jeans. He had white and black sneakers on. He wore his long obsidian hair in a braid.

There was Jakotsu, comic relief of the gang. He was also gay, meaning a lot of people wouldn't accept him into any gangs, but they didn't care so they took him in. He certainly earned his keep and a permanent spot in their gang. Jakotsu wore a tight fitting pink shirt and tan shorts that came to his knees along with tan sandals. He also wore his short brown hair with a funky little ponytail on top. He was obviously the most unique of their gang.

There was Renkotsu, the serious one of the gang. He was a pretty strong man and could analyze and devise strategies that could confuse anyone. He was bald so he wore a long blue headscarf along with a blue shirt and faded jeans. He also wore white and blue sneakers.

There was Suikotsu, the split personality of the gang. He was a kind man who knew how to treat wounds well, but he changed to a strong fighter during a brawl. He wore a dark brown and black shirt and dark blue jeans with dark brown and black shoes. His brown hair was spiked up.

There was Kagura, the wind demoness. She could control the wind and dead bodies and could also fly through the air on a feather. She wore a white and magenta shirt with a long white and magenta skirt along with magenta sandals. She wore her raven black hair in a sort of bun with two small feathers in her hair.

Finally, there was Ayame, the wolf demoness. She wasn't a strong fighter, but she was very good at making getaways. She wore a white, red and green tank top with a white skirt that went down to a little above her knees along with white sandals. She wore her long red hair in pigtails.

Sango smirked a bit, " I thought you wouldn't show up for a minute there. " Bankotsu scoffed, " As if we'd miss an opportunity to pound those youkai into the ground. " The rest of the gang shouted their agreements to that.

" Yeah, I wouldn't miss a chance to see my darling InuYasha before humiliating him again. " Jakotsu said.

Sango smiled at her best friends' enthusiasm. To her, her gang was practically her family. Since the only family she had left was her younger brother, Kohaku, it was nice to have such a large group of people her age that cared about her, " Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. "

Sango and Bankotsu led the way as they walked to their usual fight spot, the flag pole. Many brawls had been raged there so nobody ever came anywhere near it.

When Sango reached the flag pole, she was surprised to not see the Youkai gang there. She instead saw a note taped to the pole. She took it off, then opened it and read it.

_Dear pathetic Taijiya,_

_We've decided to not have our usual fistfights by the flag pole this time. It's too boring. Meet us at the meadow outside of town as soon as possible and bring your weapons. If you don't show up, we'll crush your reputation in no time flat._

_InuYasha, leader of the Youkai_

Sango smirked after reading the note, then looked at her fellow gang members as they watched her in anticipation, " Looks like it's an All-Out Brawl guys! " An All-Out Brawl meant they could use their weapons during their fight, instead of their weapons not being allowed in their usual fistfights. It was rare for an All-Out Brawl to be called but, when either gang felt cocky, they would have one.

She laughed as the gang members cheered.

" Yes! It's been so long since i've used my snake sword against my InuYasha! "

" Heh. Finally my threads and ammunition will be put to use again. "

" They won't stand a chance against my wind this time. "

" This time they won't escape my knives! "

Sango glanced over at Bankotsu and smirked, " You finish repairing and sharpening your Banryuu yet? " Bankotsu also smirked and nodded, " That dog demon's sword won't withstand my Banryuu this time. What about your Hiraikotsu? "

Sango smiled, " Repaired and reinforced. This time we'll come out victorious for sure. Let's go, our victims are waiting for us. "

What do you guys think? Please review so you can tell me how i'm doing. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, you would know if I did, trust me.

Author's Note: I wanted to do the review answers, but damn FanFiction won't allow it so..yeah. Sorry, please don't blame me. Also, sorry for the wait, I tend to do that. Homework is a bitch.

Now, on with the story..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha growled a bit in irritation as he drummed his clawed fingers on his crossed arms. They were taking too long. He never knew the Taijiya to back down from an All-Out Brawl challenge.

" Heh..bet they got scared and ran off to hide under the covers. "

" Somehow, I doubt that, InuYasha. "

InuYasha looked behind him at Naraku, the second in command of their gang. He was extremely cunning and was in line for leadership until Sesshoumaru had InuYasha leader instead. Naraku never showed it, but he had a deep envy for the hanyou. Naraku wore a dark purple and black shirt with baggly black pants, his long black wavy hair in a sort of low ponytail

The other members of his gang consisted of Kouga, Jinenji, Kyokotsu, Hiten, Manten and Miroku.

Kouga was an athletic young man that was a real heart throb. He had long black hair he kept up in a ponytail and a headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes, tan sking and sky blue eyes. He wore a dark blue and white shirt with tan short and blue and white sneakers. He had a medium build and was very fast, hence why he was the best in the track team. Kouga didn't have a weapon, he just relied on his punches and kicks.

Jinenji was a tall guy with many scars and cuts on his body. He kept his black hair in a shorter ponytail and had deep blue eyes. He wore a grey and dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Jinenji was powerful, but lacked in speed, so he was the type to wait for someone to come at him to attack.

Kyokotsu had short black spiky hair and was very muscularly built. He wore a simple shirt and pants. Kyokotsu had a fair amount of speed and one hell of a punch, so he was usually on the front lines.

Hiten had long black hair in a braid, similar to Bankotsu's and had ruby red eyes simliar to Naraku's. He wore a white, black and red shirt with baggy black pants and a snakeskin belt. He had his Raigekijin resting against his shoulder in his crossed arms. Hiten was a Thunder demon, so he had electric powers. He was a very useful ally.

Manten was Hiten's younger brother and was somewhat obese. He had a short black braid of hair and wore clothes similar to Hiten's. Manten was also a Thunder demon, but was slightly weaker than Hiten. He mainly stayed behind with Jinenji and waited for people to come to him to attack.

Finally, there was Miroku. Miroku was the only human in their gang, only in because InuYasha had insisted. It was another thing Naraku secretly loathed him for. Miroku had short black hair with a small rat tail at the nape of his neck and also had violet eyes. He wore a dark purple shirt and black pants with black sneakers. He had his golden staff with him, a useful item in itself.

" Keh, they gotta be, Naraku. We thrashed them so bad last time that i'm amazed they even showed up at school the next day. "

Kouga smirked, " That's true. I bet we'll beat them senseless this time too. " He said this with his usual cocky tone.

InuYasha smirked, then went back to watching for them.

" Hai, Kouga. This time, we put an end to the Taijiya. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango stared ahead of her as she and the gang headed towards the old meadow outside of town. She had her Hiraikotsu strapped to her back.

Bankotsu looked at her as he walked beside her, holding his Banryuu against his shoulder, " Something on your mind, babe? "

" I'm just trying to think of an effective battle plan against the Youkai. We've been using the ' rush in and attack ' method a lot lately, so we should change our style to through them for a loop. That idiot hanyou is probably expecting our old attacks. "

Bankotsu nodded a bit, then looked at the sky with a thoughtful expression, " True enough. "

After a few minutes, Jakotsu piped up, " Hey, how about our ' Switch attack ' method? We haven't done that in ages! "

Sango looked at Jakotsu, then at the others in her gang, " What do you guys think of that? " She heard a chorus of approvals, then looked at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu grinned boyishly, a trait she loved about it. It really made him look just drop dead gorgeous. " It's fine with me, Sango. As long as you'll be my switching partner. "

Sango smiled, " Of course. " She then looked at the rest, " Alright, ' Switch Attack ' method it is. You all remember your switching partners? " They nodded. She nodded also, then looked back ahead of her.

" This time, we'll put an end to those annoying Youkai, once and for all. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you guys think? Once again, sorry about the wait. I'm also sorry the chapter is short, I tend to write short chapters. Please forgive me and review. Arigatou.


End file.
